Atem, Beware
by AwesomeSnowDragonGirl
Summary: Atem beware as the curse is begun, the dagger is down along with the setting sun. YugixOC. Contains character death. No flaming pls!
1. Chapter 1

**Atem, Beware**

**Chapter 1**

Maiya (my-ya) knew she had to wake up, but she couldn't open her eyes. The dream carried on in her head. It felt so real. In her dream she was running from someone but she didn't know who. She was exhausted. Then as usual she tripped. The silhouette came forward. It had strange spiky hair and wore some sort of crown. It raised the dagger in its hand then plunged it towards her right eye. That was when she woke up. What did this recurring dream mean?

The window in his bedroom was open while the soft breeze fluttered against his cheek. 7:00 and off went Yugi's morning alarm. 3... 2... 1... and off went the fire alarm as his grandpa had an attempt at making toast. Yami's spirit sat at Yugi's desk chair. It was the first day of school in a new year. Yugi turned on the radio and listened to the news while he got ready. After burnt toast for breakfast he met Tèa outside the game shop and they went to school. Outside the school gates they met Joey, Tristan and Ryou (good Bakura). Nearby, a new girl sat on a bench looking at some of her trading cards. "Oh look, it's Maiya." said Ryou.

"How come you know her?" asked Joey.

"Her mother and mine were friends at school. Maiya and her father have just moved from Canada. Unfortunately her mother died just recently." Bakura explained. They walked over to her to say hello. "Hey, Maiya. It's Bakura."

"Hello, it's great to see you again." Maiya was sweet and cheery. She was about the same height as Yugi and had her fringe completely cover her right eye.

"Maiya these are the friends I told you about. Joey, Tristan, Tèa and Yugi." Maiya turned her head from Bakura to his friends then she saw Yugi. This was strange he resembled the figure in her dream exactly. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't help but back away and she ran around a corner terrified of what it might mean.

"What's up with her?" asked Tristan.

"Beats me. Yugi have you met her or something?"

"No. I've never seen her before in my life. I'll go see if she's okay." Yugi came around the corner to see her sitting on the floor staring onto space. "Excuse me but are you all right?" Maiya told herself to calm down and explain.

"Sorry for running away. It's a bit hard to explain."

"I'm listening." He seemed too kind to stab anyone in the eye so she told him about her dream. Afterwards they came out and she apologised for her behaviour then the bell went and the day started. At break they had a duel to test Maiya's cards. "Okay I summon the Dark Magician." Yugi lay down his first card.

"And I summon Mind Reader." Maiya put down her first card.

"What exactly does mind reader do?"

"Well with Mind Reader on my side of the field I know your every move, how your attacks work and how much damage they can do. It also gives every other card I have ten times the amount of points of all of your cards have put together."

"Wow! That's a pretty powerful card there's no point in attacking. It'll do barely anything."

It's not very hard to figure out who won.

"I'll bet Mind Reader is your favourite card." said Yugi after the duel.

"Not really. Sure it's pretty powerful, but my favourite is this," she held out a plain card with Snow Dragon written on it. There wasn't anything special about it at all via ability. The picture was a dragon that looked like a more feminine version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it was surrounded by snow and ice. "It has sentimental value. It was my first ever card and was a birthday present from my mom."

When school had finished, they went to the game shop. Maiya was in the shop looking for some new cards. So Yugi decided to start a conversation.

"I'm curious. How is it exactly that your mother died?"

"Well, we used to live in the mountains of Canada so we're used to avalanches and shops are quite a drive away. Me and her were driving home after a shopping trip. An avalanche came down on top of us and we were pushed off the cliff. The academics managed to pull me from the car wreck but my mom was crushed under the snow. I even lost my eye," she pulled back her fringe to reveal a gruesome patch of skin sewn onto her face. "Dad wanted us to move, but we couldn't do that and fix my eye properly so we had the skin from my eyelid sewn over."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up." Yugi felt bad.

"No it's okay. It feels good to tell someone." Yugi felt comfortable around her, like he could tell her anything. Maiya felt the same way. With permission from the others he introduced her to Yami. At first she was shocked at the thought of the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh sharing a body with a teenage boy, but she soon calmed down. After beating everyone else at Duel Monsters (including Yami!) Maiya decided to go home. Yugi met her at the door to say goodbye while Tèa looked on. Joey came to say goodbye to Yugi too, but Tèa stopped him and they both watched Yugi and Maiya talking. "You think they like each other?" asked Joey.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tèa didn't turn her head. She just carried on watching.

"Oh. I get it you're jealous aren't you." Joey teased.

"I'm not jealous. It's the pharaoh I like, not Yugi."

"You sure?"

"I'm certain. I'm leaving." Tèa started to head away from Yugi and Maiya.

"The door's over there."

"The back door is over here." And she left. When Maiya had finally left, Joey, Tristan and Ryou teased Yugi about liking Maiya before leaving.

For a few weeks they were all hanging out together and enjoying themselves. Months went by and they were all in a group at school. Maiya and Yugi would usually be seen chatting in the corner of the playground during break. But recently Ryou hadn't been coming to school. They hoped he was just a bit sick. One weekend they decided to go into town with Serenity, Duke and Mai Valentine. Then they saw Ryou. They ran over to meet him. Then Joey stopped. "Wait guys. I think it's happened again."

"Oh great. Is he after the puzzle?" Tristan moaned.

"What do you mean what's wrong with Ryou?" Maiya wondered.

"You know how there is a spirit in my puzzle? Well there's one in his Millennium Ring. Only problem is that his spirit is evil" Yugi explained worriedly.

"Well when Maiya was told about the pharaoh, I just had to tell her about myself. And I have another plan on getting your millennium item; I've found a new weakness." Then darkness surrounded them all, they were in the shadow realm. Bakura held up his newest card; the Spider Queen. The spider shot a net of her web straight at them holding everyone down, except Maiya and Yugi. The creature lunged forward grabbing Maiya then jumping back to Bakura. "If you beat me at Duel Monsters your friends won't be harmed." Yugi could never let anything happen to any of his friends so he accepted. Yugi closed his eyes as he let Yami take over his body. Bakura had new cards he was so much stronger than before, so strong that all of Yami's cards had been wiped out before he could attack once! The Dark Magician had nearly been taken out and it was Yami's turn. There wasn't any point in attacking. Bakura's monsters still had all of their life points. He didn't know what to do. Maiya watched everything quietly so the spider wouldn't grip to her skin as hard. Then she found the perfect opportunity to reach into her pocket, while the Spider Queen was distracted. "Yami, take this!" shouted Maiya as she threw him Mind Reader. He caught it and immediately summoned it. Bakura tried to attack one more time but with so many of his monsters on the field and a lot of points, Dark Magician was ridiculously over powered and victory went to Yami. The net over all of Yugi's friends snapped and everyone managed to get out, but still Bakura held a sneaky smile on his face. "Spider Queen, kill the girl!"

"But you said my friends wouldn't be harmed." Yugi protested.

"This one is your girlfriend. Not just a plain friend," said Bakura still smiling. "Give me your millennium puzzle and she won't be harmed." Yugi didn't know what to do he couldn't give Bakura his millennium puzzle; there would be no chance of getting it back. The spider opened its mouth freakishly wide then leaned towards its prey. "Put her down she and Yugi were a perfect match." Screamed Tèa. Looks like she's had a change of heart thought Joey. Maiya was screaming and kicking trying to keep the venomous fangs away. Then her voice snapped. It was a growling deep voice like nothing any of them had ever heard. Even Bakura was surprised to hear this coming out of such an innocent girl. Then her entire body glowed, but not brightly. She glowed in a blackish-red colour. No one knew what was happening. The spider panicked and dropped her then went straight back to the card.

"Finally," Maiya's voice was still as menacing as before. "I'm rid of that retched soul. Now, let's see if my power is still here after so long." She turned to face Bakura that was when the darkness around her faded. She looked exactly the same as usual, but she was slightly thinner and paler and the others couldn't see her face. She held out her hand to Bakura and a small orb appeared next to her palm. Then she fired the orb towards the millennium ring. Cracks appeared on the eye of the ring, they spread out towards his body. This wasn't part of Bakura's plan. The others didn't know what to do except watch as the shell of evil Bakura exploded including the ring. That left Ryou, but instead of thanking Maiya and leaving the shadow realm he carried on screaming as cracks appeared across his heart, then he too exploded and there was nothing left of him at all! The others were amazed at this tragic scene. "Maiya what are you...?" but Yugi was interrupted as she swung herself around to face the others and instead of her sweet smile they saw a terrifying mask that looked as if it was part of her face, though her hair still covered half of her it. The eyes were the creepiest part; they didn't look like human eyes at all. They looked like a cats eyes when it's feeling angry.

"I am not Maiya," it growled "There is no such thing as Maiya. My name is Yamikoneko. I'd tell you who I really am, but I'm a bit busy. But I promise I'll see you soon 'Serenity'. Ciao" then it disappeared and they were back in the middle of town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Serenity cowered behind the comfort of her big brother, terrified and clueless about what was going on. Yugi felt confused the most. It was only November, he had found his first proper girlfriend in September and in under an hour she had murdered Bakura and Ryou, as well as threatening Serenity. They all went home without saying a word. The next day it was all over the news, 'Two innocent children had gone missing in one day'. Posters were nearly everywhere saying 'Have you seen these two children' as if they were lost kittens. After school, Yugi and everyone else were surrounded by journalists, cameras and news reporters. All of them were asking the same questions. The teachers and police (not kidding) helped them escape through one of the school fire exits.

For five days the journalists kept waiting outside the school and on every one of those days they had to use a fire exit. Yugi was incredibly pleased it was the weekend. He called the others and they decided to meet up at the game shop to recap on the past week. All the time Serenity stayed close to Joey. "Okay then, let's talk about what has happened." Duke started.

"Well, first Bakura made me duel him, I won but he threatened Maiya." said Yugi.

"And then she gets these electro-balls-of-death coming from her hands that she uses to kill both Bakura and Ryou, she also then calls herself Yamikoneko." explained Tristan.

"Maybe she was possessed by something, didn't you hear her say 'I'm rid of that retched soul'?" said Tèa.

"You would have to be deaf not too of heard it." Joey remarked. Serenity was just staring into space thinking. Throughout the week she had been having nightmares of what was going to happen to her. While recalling these nightmares, she saw an image of Yamikoneko standing before her against a black background, but it didn't feel like just a figment of her imagination. It felt like she could reach forward and touch the strange mask the figment wore. She felt a sudden chill and was too scared by the figment to move. It was slow, but the shape of Yamikoneko seemed as if it was getting bigger. Soon it was so big her height perfectly matched the length of the mask from the forehead to the chin. She could see the mouth of the mask opening with no tongue or throat, just a depthless black whole. She immediately shut her eyes hoping it would make the image go away, but the mouth kept opening before her and swiftly came chomping down onto her! She felt a horrible pain in her head; it hurt so much she could barely open her eyes. Even if she opened her eyelids a little all she could see was pure darkness. She collapsed onto the floor clutching her head tight. Joey immediately jumped into action, putting his arm around her. Tèa quickly brought out her phone and called an ambulance.

They were waiting in the hospital lobby for over an hour until one of the doctors came up to them to give the tragic news. "I'm very sorry, but..." she hesitated as she thought of a way to explain, but there wasn't any other way for her to tell them. "Your sister is dying as we speak. The cancer that caused her blindness has returned quicker than anything we've ever known. Before we could do anything for her the infection spread to her brain. They're giving her drugs so she won't suffer as much." As the others protested that there must be more medicine that could help her, Joey's brain filled to the brim with guilt as her thought about her. In his anger he kicked the vending machine next to him with all of his power smashing the glass and causing an alarm to go off. He ran out of the hospital and all the way home.

Luckily, this week, the journalists didn't come, mainly because most of them had been arrested. They were very depressed at the resent happenings and they were still dazzled and confused about what had happened to Maiya. Another good thing though, was that Professor Hawkins knew some ways of helping with that kind of depression, so him and (lucky) Rebecca went to visit Yugi at the game shop.

They were just walking across one of the main bridges in the city so they could get the next train. The bridge was incredibly busy and quite hard to get across; they were forced to walk by the edge and they had to hold hands so they wouldn't get lost. It was the middle of November and pretty cold, also the river below was slightly frozen over, but the ice was dangerously thin. Suddenly Rebecca had a strange feeling in her head, like a headache only more of a biting feeling, as if something had closed its jaws on her forehead and was refusing to let go. Then, darkness. She couldn't see anything, no matter how wide she opened her eyes. She couldn't move; she was completely frozen stiff. Then she had this falling sensation and could feel the ground suddenly leaving her feet though her hand still held onto her grandpa's tight. She reopened her eyes and looked down screaming, to see the icy water just 15 meters below her. The professor held her hand even tighter, repeating that everything was alright. Passersby saw what was happening and quickly tried to help the professor pull Rebecca up. Then darkness appeared before his eyes too. He couldn't even see his own hand. He could feel himself toppling over head first as he opened his eyes again. Rebecca made a quick grab for the nearest ledge. She managed to hold them both there for about ten seconds (which is longer than you think) until the strain was too much and she let go. Down they plummeted towards the icy, cold and polluted water below where they smashed straight through the ice. Rebecca desperately tried to swim to the surface, but with the weight of her heavy clothing and the professor didn't help, as well as the cold, the current and the ice keeping her down. The professor kicked as hard as he could to try and help his granddaughter get to the surface. Then he felt something grab his ankle; a hand colder than the ice. He looked down only to see two gleaming eyes and the sparkle of a fanged grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seto Kaiba sat at his computer advertising Kaiba. Corp products while Mokuba watched T.V. Then the news came on. The reporter explained how two people (proff Hawkins and Rebecca) had fallen off of a bridge in the middle of Domino city, as well as saying that the search went on for the two missing children (Maiya and Ryou). Seto was intrigued by this news, for he knew how all four people where friends with Yugi. He had this suspicious urge to go visit him in his helicopter. It wasn't every day someone like him wanted to go see Yugi without challenging him. He was amazed at how the idea had come into his head, but he decided to follow the idea any way. He invited Mokuba to come too, since they hadn't been doing much together. Mokuba was pleased to receive this invitation. He always looked forward to helicopter rides with Seto. And despite how many times they viewed it, Domino city from the sky was an amazing sight.

They sat next to each other with Mokuba by the window. As Seto looked down upon the city over Mokuba, he thought he saw someone standing on one of the tall buildings watching them. Before he could fully focus on the person a slight pain entered his head. Nothing serious, just the kind that makes you grab your head and use a small grunt. After he recovered, the helicopter made a sudden jolt, which nearly threw him off of his seat; if it weren't for the seat belts. "AAAHH! What's happening?!" cried Mokuba, holding on to the armrests for dear life.

"I don't know. I'll check with the pilot." Seto bravely unstrapped his seat belt and made his way to the control part of the helicopter where the pilot was trying desperately to take back control of it. The helicopter continued to make completely random twitches here and there. "Hey, what's going on? We're having a really bumpy ride back there." Seto scolded the pilot.

"I have absolutely no idea. The steering just isn't working any more, like the copter is just flying itself." Cried the pilot as he pushed all sorts of different buttons to try and correct the machine. At this point the vehicle started to aim downwards. Facing a busy motorway, if it crashed there was no chance of every one surviving. Seto retreated back to the cabin where Mokuba held on tightly to the arms of his seat. With the helicopter angling downwards it was hard to stand up. Seto hung on to the nearest chair as his feet slipped away. Mokuba's seat belt snapped and he fell to the passenger chair in front of him. Seto tried to climb towards the emergency button at the other end of the cabin, but he failed. He fell back to the wall that separated the cabin from the control area. The entire helicopter was almost perfectly vertical as it plummeted towards the casual drivers below.

Mai Valentine sat in her taxi, also on her way to see Yugi about the news she'd heard. She looked out of the window and at the pedestrian's bridge that was built above the road she was on. She saw someone standing on the bridge, watching the exact car she was in. She couldn't fully focus on the figure because whenever she did, it gave her a horrible pain in her head. Next to the figure she could see a helicopter flying surprisingly low to the ground. No, it wasn't flying, it was falling! And straight towards the taxi she sat in.

Seto had many attempts at getting to the button, but failed each time. After falling backwards about nine times he gave up. He lay on the wall (you read correctly he lay back on the wall!) and watched the area that he had been attempting to get to. Then he saw a shape forming in the area he watched. The shape of a girl. She stood with her feet planted perfectly on the floor of the helicopter as if it were horizontal again. She wore a strange mask that looked like part of her face with a smiling, fanged smile. Then everything went black.

Mai Valentine watched in horror as the helicopter headed straight for her. There wasn't any way for the driver to get out. He didn't seem to notice either, as if he were in some kind of trance. Then they passed under the bridge and moments before the collision of helicopter and car, Mai saw nothing, but the mask the figure wore on the bridge.

The damage was devastating and appeared all over the news. They reported that three people died in the crash. Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Mai Valentine. Yugi felt internally depressed as he watched the T.V with Joey, Tristan, Duke and Tèa. This wasn't a very good time to just play duel monsters. In fact, Yugi had turned down all of his challengers since Maiya put her mask on, which not only disappointed Yami, but told him something was very different about Yugi. Recently he had become so much quieter and was constantly in a blind daze. Like the energy had been taken directly out of him. Yami was worried about him, but whenever he tried to tell Yugi he was daydreaming and didn't listen at all. For a while, all of them sat in silence as they thought about what to say next and break the awkward quietness. Then their attention was pulled back to the T.V with a new subject. _"Yesterday was a horrible earthquake that has left the eastern part of Tokyo in ruins. Fortunately, everyone survived except for a teenage girl called Mia." _ explained the news reporter and in the corner of the screen appeared the picture of an innocent looking girl with purple-y blue hair. As he heard this, Tristan felt a deep sadness wash through him as he thought of the past. "What's up with you?" Duke asked.

"That girl who was reported dead used to go to our school," Tèa explained. "She was Tristan's first girlfriend before she moved to Tokyo."

"She was not my girlfriend."Tristan said clearly. "We were just close." He immediately left and didn't say anything to the others. Even at Christmas no one felt that joyful. After the school disco to mark the end of term, Tristan arrived home feeling tired. Their heating had broken so the house had to be warmed by a plain plug in radiator in the hallway. Tristan went to bed earlier than usual as a strange tiredness came over him. He felt so exhausted that he was asleep and dreaming in seconds.

He woke with a sudden realisation that something wasn't right. He sat up and looked around. His feelings were definitely correct; he was in a strange darkness that didn't end. The only things he could see were himself and black. Was it a dream or somehow real? Those were the only options in his head. He scanned the nothingness that surrounded him, looking for at least a tiny bit of life. Then he found it, a strange shape that stood in the distance. He ran towards it feeling hopeful and wondering if it was a way back to his warm bed. As the shape came closer, it divided into eight other shapes. Those shapes became familiar people that stood before him. They were all very glad to see him and called out his name in their familiar voices. They stood in a row side by side. At the right end was someone completely unexpected. Mia. A girl who he had always fallen for in school. Then the familiar voices suddenly sounded worried and scared. Tristan's smile faded and he stopped running. Now he could see them all. He could see Ryou, Serenity, Rebecca, proff Hawkins, Seto, Mokuba, Mai and Mia. They were all shouting at him to get away and at some point he heard escape, that was swiftly muffled by something that wanted him to stay. At that same moment they all disappeared into a cloud of dust. They were then replaced by one person that stood directly before him. Yamikoneko!

The second he saw her eyes he woke once again with a strange feeling. He looked around and gladly found he was back in his room. He gave a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he sniffed; he thought he smelled something strange. As he smelled a bit harder he realised that something was burning. He ran to his bedroom wall to see the hallway on fire. At the centre of the blaze he saw the plug in radiator. On top of the radiator was his coat. He remembered he had thrown his coat onto the radiator after coming in. The coat had grown hotter the whole time he had been asleep and eventually caught fire. It blocked the way out so he ran back to his room and closed the door. He looked out of the window, but he only saw the hard concrete ground. His window was too small for him to get anything suitable out to land on. He was trapped! He sat down and gave up. He took precious pictures of his family, friends and other precious things out of their special places in his room. He held them all tight as he choked on the unforgiving smoke. Once again he saw Yamikoneko stand before him. He sat there; too weak to be terrified and braced himself for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: Contains bloody gore at the end. Do not read on if you're squeamish.**_

**Chapter 4**

It was the New Year, but not everyone was celebrating. Joey, Tèa and Duke had all noticed that something was very wrong about Yugi. He had turned down games, challenges, days out, even a date. They did however get to talk to him about it. Unfortunately, the whole time, he had been staring into space and not listening. Like something was draining him and didn't want him to know.

It took them half an hour to talk him into having a game of Duel Monsters. They got out a board and fetched their cards. The first match was Joey versus Tèa. After some good shuffling from Joey, Tèa found something very different and strange about her cards. The attack and defence points were fine and really it seemed like the perfect card with one mysterious difference. The picture was perfectly blank; the name on the card was gone too. She looked through all of her cards, confused. She found that the same thing had happened to everything in her deck. "Did you do this Joey?!" she said angrily showing him the cards. 'How could he cheat by replacing my cards?' She thought. Joey stared at the cards shocked and felt he had been framed.

"I didn't do this! Cheat'n is for babies who are afraid of loosen." Then he looked at his own cards. He stood up, as angry as Tèa, and showed his cards to the two witnesses' that were sat next to him. "The same thing has happened to my cards! Duke, did you do this?"

"No way! I would never do something so obvious. Here you can use mine." And just as Duke handed Joey the cards he noticed his cards were blank too. He stared at his cards, confused and astonished. He had checked them just this morning. Joey, Tèa and Yugi noticed too. Yugi brought out his cards and stared at the blank pieces of paper (apart from points and descriptions) in his hand. Everyone's cards were blank. With all of the resent deaths connected with them and the suspicious disappearance of their collectables, they all knew that this all had to have something to do with what happened to Maiya/Yamikoneko. They decided to visit one of the wisest people they'd met and who was great at all sorts of curses and mythology; Ishizu Ishtar.

They arrived at the museum at 04:00 pm, but didn't get to see Ishizu until about 06:30 pm because of security. When they finally managed to get to her office she started by facing away and saying their names in the order they came through the door. After once again being astounded by one of her predictions they showed her their cards she checked them and thought at first there was nothing wrong at all, but after they told her about all of the drama they had been through her eyes widened with a look of serious fear. She immediately recognised what was going on. She had been studying the new hieroglyphs in the exhibition and the words she had translated matched what Yugi was describing. "Have any particularly close friends suddenly turned against you?" Ishizu asked.

"Yeah, it was Maiya..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he remembered his three month girlfriend. Now Ishizu was sure that the pharaohs past had now brought more pain into Yugi's innocent life. She didn't want to tell him the bad news but she had to at some point. He was cursed. She took them to the hieroglyphs that proved it and told them.

"Before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Egypt was nothing but a small village by the Nile. The gods watched over the villagers like their own children and cared dearly for their only people. They were also friends with a small cat spirit."

She stroked the small cat carved into the rock staring at its adorable face "The cat was very mischievous and greedy. It played all sorts of tricks and rudely accepted anything offered. The gods of the neighbouring country were jealous of their friendship so captured the cat and made a deal."

Ishizu's tone grew sad and serious. "If the cat betrayed the Egyptian gods and helped the others they would give the cat a great power. The cat accepted the power, but instead of letting the jealous gods do as they wished, the cat used its new power for its own affection. It enslaved the gods and forced them to worship her kind or their people would pay the price."

She looked up at the cat's eye symbol carved at the very top of the rock. "Eventually the gods grew tired of obeying the cat so raised up against it. They banished it to live in Egypt as a pharaoh's slave, strictly telling the pharaoh to punish her as much as she deserved. Unfortunately the pharaoh did his job too well, after stealing some of his treasures the cat was executed and stabbed in the right eye. Before it was truly dead it uttered a curse upon the pharaoh."

She crouched down and translated the hieroglyphs written there. "Pharaoh beware for my curse is begun, my dagger will be down along with your setting sun. In another time, in another life we will meet again and one by one your loved ones will be dead." At this sentence, everyone felt a jab of fear spreading far and fast. "According to other information her curse involves possessing the closest friend possible to the victim. She terrifies the victim as much as she can until they are too scared to keep control of their own body. Then she begins to murder their friends and family, one by one. There's no avoiding your death and weaknesses are unknown. You're all in great danger. You could try to avoid her for a while, but she **will** get to you eventually." Yugi felt hopeless and terrified and Yami felt guilty. He shouldn't have hurt the poor slave girl so badly and he deeply regretted it.

Back in her office, they thanked Ishizu for the information she had provided and left. Ishizu looked on, sad that there was something she hadn't told them. She'd predicted the whole time they spent in front of the rock and what was about to happen. She heard a horrid cackle behind her and listened to it without turning around. She couldn't bear to look and see its face.

"Congratulations Mrs Sherlock you solved my mystery" purred Yamikoneko. "Why not tell Yugi I include his helpers?"

"Because Yugi would stay and try to stop you, then it he would have witnessed a death. He would only feel even more guilty." Explained Ishizu. She as almost crying at the thought of what the cat was going to do.

"Oh well. You may have spoiled some of the fun. But at least I still have other things to do." She raised her hand ready to claim her next victim.

Yugi and his friends were just going through the door thinking about what Ishizu had said. Then a high, blood-curdling scream flew through the door of her office hitting their ears like a mallet. Security guards, Yugi, Tèa, Joey and Duke ran to her office, only to hear one satisfied laugh echo through the building and see the corps of the Egyptian woman lying on the floor. A mark had been scored into her forehead in the shape of a cat's eye while her dress was stained with blood where a hole had been created going straight through Ishizu's body. Her lifeless eyes were wide open with shock and strikingly red because blood from her forehead had dribbled down her face. The wall was splattered with the red liquid where a message had been written.

'**WATCH OUT PRETTY BOY YOURE NEXT!'**

Warning: From now on the story is gonna get quite a bit more tragic and sad with a hint of romance for the final chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yugi and his friends were in a phase of serious depression. Duke had been so affected by the message he was hardly turning up for lessons. Whenever he did he was overly cautious, his hair was in an unusual state, he regularly blanked out and was very jumpy. He'd completely lost his smooth attitude and he didn't want to hang out with the others anymore. After school he went straight home and took care of the shop.

There was one particular day when he seemed to be really far away. Yugi and his friends were worried this was a sign she was about to strike again. They tried to persuade him to come to the game shop but he walked on by as if they didn't exist. He returned to the Black Clown (A/N: I think that's what it's called) and helped his dad put up a banner saying there were brand new products in the shop. He steered clear of climbing the ladder and the danger of things falling on him and then stayed at the counter until the shop closed.

He looked out of the window that was just above the clown sign on the shop it was almost dark and it had been a very busy day. He leaned against the window and stared into the evening sky. It seemed so blissful he completely forgot about the past events. The dazzling colour was like a magnet. It wasn't something he would usually consider, but he felt like he could just step out of the window and walk towards the hazy red orange and yellow colour. A feeling of relief washed over him as he acknowledged the peaceful serenity of it all. 'Wait' he thought. Serenity! Awareness of the situation came over him like a charging tsunami! Everything went blurry before him as he realized the kind of danger he was in just being near a window. A terrifying darkness clouded his eyes so dark he couldn't even see his own hand. Panicked, he ran as fast as he could to try and get away.

Being worried about Duke, Yugi, Joey and Tèa were just outside the shop. Before getting the chance to knock, a wave of darkness flashed before them quicker than a wink. It was such a vibrant black just recalling the memory sent freezing chills down their spines. Under a second later shattered class tumbled down around them leaving small scratches here and there. They looked around to see what had happened and saw that the road had been splattered with strikingly, red blood.

The police arrived very quickly on the scene. Yugi had been taken in to the shop for questioning while Tèa, Joey and the police tried to keep the news reporters away. The road had been closed off so the police could investigate what had happened. From the evidence that had been gathered, it seemed as if Duke Devlin had done a running jump straight out of the window. The glass had created serious gashes on his arms, legs, face, neck and had badly pierced a number of veins. The shock from the fall had knocked him unconscious and without any treatment he had bled to death within a few minutes. Yugi knew that if he told the police Duke had been murdered by an ancient, Egyptian, cat spirit they would just think ether was either crazy or trying to cover up the 'real' murderer (in other words: they could suspect him). She had taken another step towards her victory over Atem and power. Yugi, Tèa and Joey had three options.

Commit suicide so they wouldn't die by her hands.

Wait for her to kill them.

Wait for hope that she would be stopped.

Yugi came out of the shop and joined his friends. Duke's body had been cleared and now they just had to wash the blood off the road. Joey noticed a small sentence written with blood.

**Beware your ancient pyramids**

Thousands of miles away from domino city, Shadi wondered around his home environment. He could sense a kind of power through his key. It was a mysterious and luring power like nothing he had ever felt before. The temptation to find the source of this power was unimaginably strong. It drew him toward the ruins were the millennium items had once stayed. There was nothing unusual about the room at all, but the power was definitely coming from here. He looked around keeping an eye out for something out of place. He decided to leave and forget about it when something glinted in the corner of his eye. He saw a small object lying on the floor. It was a cold and sharp piece of metal. A dagger. The tip was thoroughly covered with the stain of blood. He could tell this was the source of the power he had sensed. He focused on the blade trying to see if he could find out anything useful. He seemed to be focusing too hard. Everything else had gone dark. All he could see was the dagger. A rumble of thunder sounded around him. Shadi dropped the dagger and tried to run from the booming sound. As light returned to his eyes he could see that all around him rocks were tumbling from the ceiling. A pile was already blocking the exit. He avoided the falling pieces of rock and ran to the entrance. He tried to pull away at the pile but even more rocks were falling and only making the pile bigger. One came tumbling down above him. Shadi managed to jump away but badly hurt his spine when he landed. He forced himself to sit up. Luckily the rocks had stopped falling, but he was trapped with no food water or hope of escaping. His only hope was to use the dagger to end it quickly. Shadi looked around for it and didn't see it anywhere. He looked in front of him and there stood the silhouette of a person. It looked as if they had cat ears and some kind of light attached to their face. He focused on the shadow and saw it was holding the dagger. The light was really a bright glowing eye and the ears were perfectly real. This person or spirit was what had lured him to the ruins and it was obvious that its intensions were not good.


End file.
